Computing systems can be exposed to a number of security issues and other threats such as radiation-induced faults in space-based systems. For example, a system can be exposed to malware, among various other security threats. Security threats may occur knowingly or unknowingly and can occur from within a particular system or remotely. As an example, malware can affect (e.g., harm) computational operations and/or can provide access to sensitive information, which can create various issues for companies and/or users. Malware can reproduce itself and can spread from one computer system to a number of other computer systems.